All about us
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Comer… o ser comido. —se dijo a sí misma. Levantó el arma y en cuanto Ace asomó. No dudó en dispararle. Femslash. One shot.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Sí hay alguien que esté leyendo esta aberración de Fanfic, les agradezco. Bueno, para empezar cuando lo empecé a escribir me sentí algo nerviosa, jamás he escrito "Yuri", ni acostumbro a hacerlo. Pero, me gusta mucho t.A.T.u. (Aclaro: No me base en la canción, sólo en el video). Les agradecería también que respetarán mi trabajo y los invito a que formen sus propias historias. Espero les guste.

**Warning!: **Malas palabras, "Yuri" (Mujer x Mujer), UA, OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **All About Us **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

* * *

><p>Un auto se estacionó frente a una cafetería. No tan elegante, ni tan jodida. Una cafetería común, dos chicas bajaron del auto.<p>

La primera que bajó era pelirroja de bellos ojos rosados, parecía estar algo triste, aun así su mirada se conservaba gélida. La segunda era de cabello negro, ojos verdes y parecía tener un tatuaje en la cadera. Sus vestimentas eran las de una vil prostituta.

Las chicas entraron a la cafetería, se sentaron una frente a la otra; parecían querer destrozarse con la mirada. Al parecer algo las había irritado, realmente parecía que habían llegado a esa cafetería guiadas por la rabia.

—Tenemos que hablar. —pronunció la pelirroja con un toque de seriedad que hizo temblar levemente a su acompañante. Los ojos verdes se conectaron enseguida con los orbes rosas, y tardaron varios segundos–tal vez, minutos–así.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —dijo Kaoru, como defensa. Momoko se levantó y golpeó la mesa, provocando que varias miradas se depositaran en ambas. Agradeció que en ese momento la cafetería no estuviera llena, los únicos que habitaban ese lugar eran unos cuantos camioneros en la esquina y alguno que otro empleado miserable de alguna empresa sin prestigio.

—Por favor, escúchame. Esto… debemos dejarlo. —Momoko calló al ver a la mesera acercarse a tomar su orden, una botella de cerveza y un emparedado fue lo que ordenaron. Una vez que el líquido embriagante estuvo frente a ellas, miró a Kaoru tomar la botella y servir en los pequeños vasos de vidrio que les habían dado.

Ambas se miraron, ninguna desvió su mirada y enseguida de un solo sorbo ingirieron el líquido de los vasos. Otra vez más, Kaoru volvió a servir. La comida permanecía en el plato de ambas, ninguna tenía la intención–al menos–de probarla. Pronto el alcohol empezaba a acalorar a ambas, lo que empezó como una charla "tranquila" acabó convirtiéndose en una disputa sin final.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, Momoko! ¡Entiende!

— ¡Y tú entiende que no podemos seguir con esto! ¡Los medios hablan y…!

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras! —dijo Kaoru levantándose de su asiento molesta, saliendo de ese lugar antes de que Momoko lograra reaccionar.

* * *

><p>«Aún no sé por qué le importa tanto, siempre hemos hecho esto sin pedir la aprobación de nadie» pensó Kaoru, parando su caminar. Apretó sus puños y suspiró, no sabía realmente en dónde estaba, sólo… lo único que había pasado por su mente cuando estaba discutiendo con Momoko fue: «sal de ahí».<p>

Buscó entre sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada. Ni un poco de dinero.

—Es por eso que odio las faldas—se dijo a sí misma y siguió caminando, no sabía a dónde iba y… no le importaba. Estaba muy enojada cómo para empezar a cuestionarse ella misma.

* * *

><p>Momoko subió a su automóvil, había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Justo cuando había salido, Kaoru ya no estaba. La buscó primero por los alrededores, era probable que no haya ido muy lejos; sin embargo, no la logró encontrar. Sus ojos se volvieron un poco brillosos, quería llorar… pero no era el momento para mostrar debilidades.<p>

Se sentía realmente culpable, si no le hubiera tomado tanta importancia a los medios, tal vez… ella no se habría enojado. Pero, Kaoru debía entender, ella era Momoko Akatsutsumi, una chica tonta que hacía caso a las opiniones de los demás.

Intentó llamarle varias veces, pero el buzón de voz era el único que le contestaba. Empezó a tensarse, sabía que Kaoru tenía un carácter de la mierda, pero… jamás había llegado a tanto.

* * *

><p>Kaoru miró la infinita avenida por la que caminaba, ya había oscurecido y eso la hacía sentir un poco vulnerable. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, después de unos cuantos minutos de encontrarse caminando, se dio cuenta de que un auto bajó su velocidad, siguiéndola.<p>

Un chico de cabello negro y largo, la llamó.

— ¿No quieres subir? Hace mucho frío allá afuera. —Kaoru lo miró, se acercó a él, apoyándose en la puerta. Quería reír al ver los lentes oscuros que llevaba, pero omitió que su boca pronunciara alguna palabra o sonido. En su mente apareció Momoko, frunció levemente el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces, subió al auto. Él era un desconocido, ella lo sabía, pero estaba en ese momento tan resentida que no podía hacer otra cosa más que dar uso a la palabra despecho.

Sacó su celular de la–inútil y única–bolsa que tenía esa falda. Cinco llamadas perdidas, quince mensajes de texto y… seis mensajes de voz. Momoko. Era obvio que todas esas llamadas y mensajes eran de ella.

—Es una tonta. —musitó Kaoru, sin dejar que él la escuchara.

—Me llamo Ace, ¿y tú, preciosa? —sintió deseos de vomitar al oír la patética forma de conquistar del chico verde. Sí, su piel era verde. Realmente ahora se preguntaba que mierda estaba pensando al subir con él.

—Soy Karin. —mintió.

—Qué bonito nombre. —fue lo único que dijo y el silencio volvió. Sintió una leve vibración en su mano, miró su celular… ella le estaba llamando.

—**Hola…**—contestó de mala gana. Aun no se le pasaba el coraje.

— **¡Kaoru, ¿dónde estás?**

— **¿Ahora si te importo?** —dijo Kaoru, utilizando su tono de voz más frío que pudo. Escuchó la risa de Ace, lo miró de reojo, maldiciéndolo en sus pensamientos.

— **¿Con quién estás?** —el tonó de voz de Momoko se escuchó más severo.

—**Nadie que te importe.** —dijo Kaoru y cortó la llamada. Primero le decía que ya no podían seguir así, que ya no debían seguir así y ahora, se ponía a gritonearle por teléfono exigiéndole saber con quién estaba. Momoko era una idiota, o al menos eso pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Quería gritar de la rabia, quería aventar el teléfono, escucharlo quebrarse contra el asfalto y sólo mirar cómo se alejaba de aquel aparato inservible, sí…eso quería.

* * *

><p>Momoko escuchó el tonó de celular, le había cortado la llamada.<p>

— ¡Mierda! —se enojó, y aventó el celular al asiento del copiloto. Aceleró un poco más, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarla; pero… por extraño que parezca, sabía que iba en el rumbo correcto.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sintió los labios de Ace sobre los suyos, se dejó llevar por las caricias. Aunque realmente, el único que parecía estar disfrutando en esa situación era el chico verde. Sentía cierta repulsión por alguien así, pero… en ese momento no pensaba claramente. Su vista vagó por el lugar en el que estaba, un sucio departamento, un colchón viejo y algunas cuantas cosas arrumbadas a varios metros de ellos.<p>

Pronto comenzó a imaginarse la situación de la cafetería, tal vez… Momoko tenía razón, no podían andar de la mano, ni besarse en público. Ella había sentido varias miradas en ellas desde que confirmaron que estaban como pareja. Miradas repulsivas, llenas de furia y alguna que otra de asco.

Momoko sólo le había pedido que dejaran las exhibiciones en público, la pelirroja siempre se había preocupado por ella, y, contestarle de esa forma por teléfono, hacerle ver que estaba con alguien más… con un hombre, había sido estúpido e innecesario. Una presión en su pecho se hizo presente, era la culpa. Sí, se sentía realmente culpable.

Las caricias de Ace la despertaron de su absurda imaginación. Se habían vuelto más agresivas, y… eso a ella no le gustaba. Intentó desapartarlo, pero una mano en su cuello se lo impidió. Lo empujó con furia, nadie la había tratado así y él no sería el primero.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Idiota! —gritó Kaoru, viéndolo de una manera fulminante. Sacó su celular y le llamó a Momoko, la necesitaba. Sabía que seguramente estaba algo molesta, pero no le importaba, en ese momento no sabía a quién más recurrir.

— **¡Kaoru! ¿Dónde estás?**

—**Momoko, ven por mí… estoy en…**—Kaoru sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo cayó de forma agresiva sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio que estaba frente a ella rompiéndola.

— **¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!**

* * *

><p>— ¡Mierda!<p>

Momoko cortó la llamada y aceleró un poco más, no sabía a dónde iba, pero… por lo que le alcanzó a entender sabía que estaba en algún tipo de departamento. La ciudad era grande, cierto. Pero… ella era inteligente, sabía de algún modo, en dónde podía encontrarla.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sintió su pierna sangrar, se había cortado. Unas cuantas gotas rojizas cayeron también de su cabeza, justo cuando la iba a tocar, unas manos intentaron ahorcarla.<p>

— ¡Nadie me rechaza, entendiste! ¡Te vas a morir, pinche puta de mierda! —sintió a sus pulmones empezar a exigirle aire, ella lo único que pudo hacer fue patearle sus partes bajas. Lo miró retorcerse de dolor, sin pensarlo se alejó de él, gateando. Empezó a buscar algo que le pudiera servir y lo encontró.

Unas balas en el suelo, las tomó y empezó a buscar algún arma. Podía asegurar que si había balas, tendría que haber algún arma.

¡La encontró! Tomó las balas, algo temerosa, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Pero… era comer o ser comido. Muchas dudas se acumularon en su mente en ese momento, qué tal si alguien la escuchaba o si la descubrían y la metían a la cárcel.

Dudó.

—Comer… o ser comido. —se dijo a sí misma. Levantó el arma y en cuanto Ace asomó. No dudó en dispararle. Se paró un poco más decidida, pateó un par de veces al imbécil cadáver y salió por la ventana. Bajó las escaleras, hacía mucho frío… se preguntaba: ahora, ¿qué haría?

Un auto se estacionó frente a ella. Kaoru se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se alegró más al saber que esa persona le correspondía la sonrisa.

Por el momento no habría preguntas, ni respuestas. Ningún interrogatorio. Sólo necesitaban un tiempo, para ellas. Lejos del mundo. Lejos de las personas. Sólo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?


End file.
